Faberry Love
by calzonaforever92
Summary: This is the first time I have every written anything like this. It is most likely terrible so I apologize in advance. All errors are my own. Enjoy it if you can.


Quinn looks lovingly at the love of her life, Rachel Barbra Berry. Honestly she can't believe she got her 5'2 goddess. She stares at Rachel, tracing her features. Flowing brown hair, doe eyes, a slightly bigger but adorable nose, kissable pouty lips. She thinks about what those lips have done to her since the faithful day when Rachel found out about her secret. You see Quinn Fabray, HBIC of Mckinley and Ice Queen, has a fully functioning 9 inch penis. No she wasn't born with it. One day after she came home from Cheerios camp it grew. When she first felt the pain in her lower abdomen she thought she was finally starting her period. She couldn't have been more wrong. She took some advil and went to sleep only to find a tent in her pyjama pants in the morning. Next thing you know she is screaming bloody murder and her mother, Judy, is running into her room. She finally sat down with Quinn and explained that it was a weird gene on her side of the family. Apparently once it grows it's there forever. Let's just say Quinn ended up blushing through the entire conversation. Even though she had a penis Quinn tried to hide her feelings for one Rachel Berry. All through Sophmore year she slushied and tormented the poor girl. She did whatever she could to make her feelings and desires go away. However it never worked. If anything it made them ten times stronger. Finally Quinn decides to befriend the fiery little diva. They end up having a lot in common. Quinn and Rachel spend a lot of time together and end up best friends. She wonders if she should tell Rachel about her feelings. However she decides that it's a terrible idea and doesn't want to lose her best friend. The next day she walks into Mckinley and as she walks down the hallways and the students part like the red sea she sees Rachel. Who happened to be in the shortest skirt she has ever seen. Quinn's "little friend" definately notices and the blood rushes to her groin. Once she notices this she runs as fast as she can to the bathroom to take care of the problem. However she failed to notice a 5'2 diva follow her in to check on her. Rachel locks the door before she proceeds to see if Quinn is ok. She quietly walks to Quinn and puts her small and not manish hand on her shoulder while asking "Quinn, are you okay? I saw you run in here and hide like you saw a ghost." Quinn stiffens and nods, hoping Rachel will let this go. Rachel, however is not known on how to let things go. She turns Quinn around and they both freeze. Quinn in embarrassment and fear. Rachel in shock and arousal. Quinn blurts out "Rachel, I can explain. It just grew one day after Cheerios camp. It's some weird gene in my family. Please, please, please don't tell anyone" Rachel just stands there for a few seconds starting at the very impressive bluge in her spanx. Rachel finally looks up and says "Quinn, I would never tell anyone. You're my best friend. Besides your business is your business. I do have one question though." Quinn sighs "What is it, Rachel?" Rachel bites her lip and Quinns dick twitches at the sexy sight. "Um, Why is it hard?" Quinn blushes and thinks about her options. She could either lie to the love of her life and best friend or she could finally be honest about everything. Quinn quickly decides it's time to be honest. "Well...I um kinda got turned on when I looked at you. Well more than kinda. Like a lot. Rachel I'm in love with you and I have been ever since I first saw you freshman year." Rachels eyes widen. She can't believe all this time Quinn was in love with her. All the teasing and the slushies. It finally makes sense. It's like the boy who has a crush on a girl so he is mean to her. Rachel looks into Quinns hazel eyes and sees all the love she just proclaimed along with lust. Quinn starts to squirm because Rachel hasn't said anything. Rachel notices the squirming and finally says "Quinn I love you too" Quinns jaw drops and her eyes widen. "Really?" She asks in a hopeful tone. Rachel takes a step closer and puts her hand on Quinns face who immediately leans into the touch. "Of course Quinn. I've always loved you." Rachel pulls Quinn into a sweet kiss. It's just lips on lips no tongue but all she see is fireworks. Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's waist pulling her flush against her. Rachel moans when she feels Quinns erection and takes the chance to deepen the kiss. Quinn immediately grants her access and their tongues fight for dominance. For once Quinn is happy to let Rachel win because it seems like Quinn has won the girl. As the kiss gets deeper and hands starts to roam Rachel pulls back breathless looking into dark green eyes. Rachel smiles "Wanna get out of here? My dads are actually gone for a month so we would have the house to ourselves" Quinn grins and gives Rachel one last kiss before dragging her out of the bathroom, through the hallways, and out the door. They finally get to Quinns car. Quinns car was her baby. It was a midnight blue 2014 Cadillac CTS sedan. This car was as hot as the owner. Quinn and Rachel sit her the car waiting for Quinn to pull out of the parking lot. Quinn is frozen thinking about what they were about to do. She always dreamed and fantasized about Rachel. About her soft, kissable lips. Her perky breasts hidden by her typical owl sweater. Her toned stomach that most definately didn't have a treasure trail. Brown curls that would lead to her dripping sex. Her long tan legs that look like they go on for miles. As she imagined Rachel she looked over at Rachel while licking her lips. She slowly trailed her darkened hazel eyes down her gorgeous body. She couldn't help but get harder at the sight. Rachel lets Quinn look her over and decides to do a little looking of her own. As she trails her eyes down Quinn's golden locks, sharp nose, defined jaw line to kissable lips and down to pert breasts, diamond abs and down to a very impressive bulge in her spanx she can't help but gasp at how hard and large she is. "Quinn?" Rachel sighs. "Are you ok? Do you still wanna go?" Quinn blinks a few times and blushs that she got caught staring. "Umm yea Rach. Sorry. I got a little distracted." Quinn finally turns on the car and starts to drive to Rachel's house. Quinn reaches over a grabs Rachels hand and kisses her knuckles and smiles shyly. Rachel blushes and smiles shyly. They sit in silence for a while and trade shy smiles until Rachel gets bold and lays her hand on Quinns thigh and starts to slowly caress it. Quinn stiffens and takes a deep breath willing herself not to show how much it effected her. Rachel however knows how much it effects her when she caresses her thign getting higher and higher until she is almost touching her hard member. Quinn is at full mast and has pre come starting to leak out of the fat head. Rachel then starts to rub her hard member. Quinn moans softly and grips the wheel tighter. As Rachel feels Quinns spanx get wet from all of the pre come she decides its not enough and needs to feel Quinn without the barrier. She slides her hand into her panties and spanx and gently grips Quinns hard member. Quinn moans low in her throat and subtly starts to rock her hips into Rachels hand. Rachel uses the pre come as lube and starts to stroke her member slowly going faster. Quinn is moaning and gripping the wheel so tight her knuckles are white while trying to keep focused on the road. She is barely managing this task when finally they pull into her drive way. Quinn lets out a deep breath and smiles at Rachel who is just sitting there smirking. Rachel smiles seductively and says "let's go and I'll be glad to help you with that" and points to the huge bulge in Quinns spanx. Quinn manages to flush darkly and get out of the door so fast that she almost trips. Leaving Rachel in the car chuckling at how cute the blonde is. Quinn gets control of herself by the time she gets to Rachel's side and opens the door for her. Rachel gets out and kisses Quinns cheek softly before walking to the front door making sure to sway her hips a little more since she knows Quinn is watching. Quinn drools looking at Rachels firm, round ass before she snaps out of it and chases after Rachel and presses her against the door and begins to kiss and lick and nip at her neck. Rachel shudders at the feeling of Quinns lips, tongue, and teeth on her neck. Not to mention the raging hard on that is pressed against her. Quinn husks "How about you open that door so I can show you exactly what I have wanted to do to you for years?" Rachels breath hitchs as she hurrys to unlock and open the door. Rachel quickly pulls Quinn through the front door, up the stairs, and through her bedroom door. Quinn, for her part, just holds on and tries not to fall flat on her face. Once the door is shut they stare at each other for a few seconds waiting for the other to make the first move. Luckily Quinn becomes her usual bold self and walks up to Rachel and puts her hands on her hips and presses her lips to Rachels. Rachel immediately responds. Quinn swipes her tongue against Rachels pouty lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Rachel grants her access and they begin and duel for dominance. Rachel wins this duel, surprising Quinn in the process. However Quinn knows she won. After all she got the girl didn't she? As Rachel continues to make love to her mouth with her own, she pushes Quinn towards her bed. When her knees hit the edge of the bed she sits down and Rachel straddles her lap. Quinn moans and her hands instantly fall low on her hips. Quinn finally pulls herself from Rachels soft lips and starts to kiss across her jaw to her neck and starts kissing and nipping the skin there. Rachels hands flies to Quinns head when she finds that on spot on her behind her ear that instantly makes her panties soak. Quinn starts to play with the hem of Rachels owl sweater and then runs her hands under it to caress Rachels toned abs making her moan lowly in her throat. Finally Rachel decides she's had enough and rips her sweater off leaving her in her tiny skirt and a lacy, almost see through black bra. Quinn eyes are glued to the goddess in her lap. She starts to drool over Rachels perky breasts in that bra along with her toned stomach. Rachel blushes as she lets Quinn stare. She eventually can't handle it anymore and guides Quinns hands to her breasts trying to move things along. Quinn breaks out of her staring and starts to palm her breasts as she kisses down her neck and nips at her collarbone. Rachel realizes she needs more skin to skin contact so she removes Quinns cheerleading top revealing small but perky breasts encased in a light pink lacy bra. Rachel left hand starts to rub and caress her abs while her other palms her breast making Quinn moan. Quinn moves a hand to the Rachels back to unclasp her bra. As she takes the bra off of Rachel she starts to blush. Quinn kisses her and whispers against her lips "Relax, Rachel. You're so beautiful." Rachel smiles and unhooks Quinns bra as they continue to kiss. Tongues sliding together. Quinn starts to imagine how that tongue would feel on her hard member. Quinn starts kissing and licking down Rachels neck again to her collarbone and down farther to her breasts. Quinn wraps her lips around Rachels nipple and starts to suck gently. Rachels hands bury themselves into Quinns golden hair to hold her in place as she starts moaning louder and grinding her wet core on Quinns member. Quinn starts to thrust back into Rachels core while she gives the same attention to her other breast until she lays Rachel on the bed and kisses farther down her body. She begins kissing down her abs until she gets to her naval and swirls her tongue around it making Rachels muscles twitch and her to moan. Quinn looks up at Rachel for permission to remove the last of Rachels clothes. After she gets that nod of approval she quickly slides down Rachels skirt and panties until she is bare under Quinn. Quinn stares with a awe filled expression and says "God you're beautiful" Rachel blushes and says "Thank you but I think you're over dressed" Quinn gets off the bed and finally pulls off her spanx releasing a sigh now that her member if free then slowly takes off her cheerleading skirt leaving herself exposed for the first time. Quinns entire body flushes in while Rachel stares hungerily at her cock leaking with pre come. " You're so big" Rachel husks. Quinn just smirks but that smirk is soon wiped off her face when Rachel gets off the bed and wraps her small hand around her cock and slowly starts to jack her off while kissing and nipping at her neck. Quinn moans and starts caressing Rachels body again. Shortly after Quinn starts to subtly rock her hips into Rachels hand. When Rachel feels this she pulls back from Quinns neck and says "I want you in my mouth" Quinn gasps and then groans loudly when she sees Rachel on her knees in front of her staring at her cock like it's the best food in the world. Rachel starts gently licking the head of Quinns cock and moans at the taste of her pre come. Quinn moans softly even as her cock throbs with need. Rachel sucks softly on the tip while she tongues at the slit coaxing more delicious pre come out. Quinns moans get louder when Rachel starts taking more of her length into her mouth and down her throat. Quinn is panting and moaning and groaning loudly when she feels the tip of her cock hit the back of Rachels throat. Rachel starts to bob up and down on Quinns cock slowly going faster and faster until Quinn is thrusting into her mouth. Quinn is in heaven with Rachels mouth working wonders on her cock. She wishes it could continue forever but that feeling the pit of her stomach tells her she's so close. Quinn moans "Rachel, baby. God you're mouth feels so good. I'm close. Let me pull out." Rachel, however has different plans when she works faster on her cock. Quinn finally comes when Rachel gently scrapes her teeth against her cock and she explodes in Rachels mouth. Rachel pulls her mouth off of Quinn and makes a show of swallowing everything Quinn gave her which has her hard again in no time. Quinn pulls Rachel up and pushes her onto the bed and starts to kiss her tasting herself in the process. She groans when she tastes herself and Rachel reaches down to slather her own pre come all over Quinns dick. Quinn almost comes at the feeling of Rachels warm, wet pre come slathered all over her dick. Quinn pulls back to look Rachel in the eyes and says "Are you sure you want to do this with me? Are you really ready?" Rachel smiles sweetly "Of course Quinn. I've wanted you since I first saw you. I'm ready" Quinn kisses her and what started out as gently and loving turns rough and agressive as they let their lust take over. Quinn pulls away and says "I don't have any condoms with me but I'm clean and it is very possible for me to get you pregnant so we don't have to do anything I promise" Rachel says "I'm on birth control. I want you to go raw. I want to feel all of you" and she kisses Quinn while smiling. Quinn starts smiling into the kiss. Quinn finally takes her cock in her hand and places it at Rachels enterance and waits for Rachels nod. Rachel smiles and nods and gasps as Quinn starts to push in. Quinn gets a few inches before she reaches Rachels barrier. Quinn waits again for the nod. Rachel nods and she breaks through and groans from the wet heat and the tightness. Rachel makes her stop. Quinn looks at her worriedly "Are you ok? Do you want me to pull out?" Rachel shakes her head "No, you're just really big and it's my first time. It's ok now. Just...slow please" Quinn nods and kisses her "of course baby" Quinn starts to slowly pull out until only the tip is in and slowly push back in. She can feel Rachel whimper in pain but she keeps going knowing the pain with soon turn into pleasure. After a few moments Rachel moans "faster Quinn" Quinn starts to thrust at a fast pace making them both moan. "Shit, Quinn that feels so good baby. Harder, deeper. Please baby I need it" Quinn stops thrusting long enough to bring on of Rachels legs onto her shoulder and the other around her hip. Quinn starts thrusting harder and faster. Rachel starts moaning loudly as Quinn hits that spot deep inside her that never fails to make her see stars. By this time Quinn is moaning and grunting in Rachels ear says things like "So good baby, So. Fucking. Tight." Rachel can feel herself getting closer and closer and moans louder when Quinn constantly pushes on her g spot. Rachel moans "Quinn, baby. I'm so close. So so close." Quinn starts to thrust faster and brings her hand up to rub tight circles around Rachels clit making her moan louder. Quinn knows she's close and is waiting for Rachel to cum first. Quinn moans "Rachel, baby. You need to come for me right now" As Quinn pinches her clit and thrusts hard on her g spot Rachel is screaming her release as her pussy clamps down on Quinns dick causing her to paint Rachels walls with her cum screaming "Fuck, Rachel, YES." When they both come down from their high Quinn slowly pulls her soft member from Rachels core making both of them groan. Rachel from the loss and Quinn from the sight of her cum leaking out of Rachel. Quinn lays next to Rachel and immediately pulls her into her arms. Rachel smiles and snuggles close. They both just lay there in silence until Quinn finally says "Rachel, I love you so much. You may not feel the same but if you give me a chance I know I could make you happy. Will you go on a date with me?" Rachel smiles at Quinn with unshed tears in her eyes and whispers "Yes, Quinn. Of course I'll go out with you. I love you too." They kiss softly and finally drift off to sleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
